Steven Johnson
Steven Johnson, known for some time as "Zachary Johnson" like his predecessor, was an anti-matter copy of the real Zachary created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Zachary was created on March 1st, 2009, when the James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Zachary was brought on the away team to serve as James' assistant. The government initially resisted his inclusion on the team. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Zachary appeared in Pelvanida with James, Shelton, Siberys and Lockdown. Shelton discovered that the other members of the away team were trapped in the bridge, and at James' order released them to an unknown destination. James, Zachary, and Siberys traveled through the bridge to Gaman, where they rescued Hans, Dr. Joe, and Vic from a hunting party. With Hans, they continued into town. After rescuing Neku and Snow, they were captured and taken to King Gamas' castle. After escaping capture, James, Zachary, and Neku escaped their guards by traveling across a rope to an adjacent tower. Neku did not make the trip, as he was shot down by arrows. James and Zachary were re-captured, but rescued by Hawkeye and Kagetora. From there, they traveled to the King's room where they witnessed Siberys force the king to stand down his forces. However, when Siberys delayed the team's escape in the name of revenge, James was forced to kill him. He then led his team to the bridge and to safety. Zachary returned to Gaman with the second away team, and was the only teammate who managed to hold his position in front of the bridge. James ordered him to return to Pelvanida and set the bridge forward one day to pick them up. Zachary did so, allowing James' team to return in Hawkeye's shuttlecraft 24 hours later. Zachary was one of the four teammates who successfullly returned to matter Earth, along with Shelton, Dr. Joe, and Lockdown. (Card of Ten) June 2009 The four re-emerged in Pelvanida on June 1st, 2009. The first person they encountered was Ricky, the night guard, who incapacitated them and brought them to the caves in Red Dune Mesa to build a generator for the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which he had also successfully stolen. After blackmailing Hans into helping him, Ricky forced Hans and Shelton to build the generator, and sent everyone through the bridge. Before December 1990 Ricky, his men, and his captives found himself trapped in 1990, since the bridge did not travel with him, and he'd left nobody behind to man the bridge. Ricky killed Lockdown and threatened Zachary and Dr. Joe to force Shelton and Hans to build an Intraorbital Tri-Dimensional Gateway, or ITG, to use in place of the bridge. December 1990 On December 8th, 1990, when James, Werner, and Cale traveled through the bridge to find Hans, they met Shelton, Joe and Zachary in a holding cell. Shelton and Zachary headed for the infirmary to get medical supplies for Werner, but were spotted and captured. Ricky brought them to the gateway cave, and prepared to escape through the ITG with them, but Cale and James rescued them and killed Ricky. In the aftermath, Shelton realized a way they could contact the real Rudyard Shelton in the present, and the team traveled back through the bridge to 2009. October 2009 Before even getting a night’s rest, Steven, Oscar and alternate Dr. Joe (now known as Carol) were extensively interrogated at Carson City Camp. They were held under quarantine for six months before Aisha Tennes convinced her father Donald Tennes to allow them to be enrolled into witness protection with extensive NDAs forbidding them from telling anybody what had happened. (Ask the Characters) Steven, Carol and Oscar were on site when Sophie Donitz visited the base, and convinced Thomas Stern to let them visit Sophie against regulations. After learning about Werner's illness, Carol, Steven and Oscar demanded that General Jake Moby allow them to send Werner medical aid or visit him personally. When Moby refused, they broke Sophie out the camp with Aisha and Micah Landon's help and returned her to Pelvanida just in time to make her bridge home to Vurna. (Next of Kin) Much later, Steven violated his NDA and published a tell-all due to a desire to prevent his teammates from having died in vain. Facing mounting public pressure, the government allowed their story to go public, utilizing it as a distraction to help coverup the recent Dragonstorm events. (Ask the Characters) Apperances *''Card of Ten'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' *''Next of Kin'' Category:Characters Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Main Characters Category:Assistants Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Next of Kin characters Category:Males